A Glimpse Into the Life Of: Dr Thomas Oliver
by HardBlack
Summary: A mentor's sibling decides to take a trip into the past..but not alone though! Finally updated!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Everyone..I hope you enjoy this story..and by the way it's co-written!!**_

_The Year was 2005 Earth standard regulation_

_Planet Eltar_

_An Undisclosed Location_

A Lone figure made it's way down the hallway of her castle gently walking pass all of the pictures of her brother's 'children' who had risked their lives fighting an never ending battle against all that was evil over countless of times..and out of all of them only six true human beings went in search of finding the courage to withhold the power of the Ninja Spirits of Six very different yet unformidable animals..and of those ex-rangers only two found true love..only meant to be with each other as each others true soulmates for life...

**" Kimberly Ann Hart and Thomas Emanuel Oliver..the Original Crane and The Falcon..both whom have fallen apart."**

The Woman slowly turned around facing the montage of pictures that were hung side by side on her off white wall staring directly into the picture of the fiesty Brunette and then she looked over at the Determine Knight

**" They both have overcome alot in their young lives...and yet they can't seem to find their way back to one another..my brother ****was right about them..he even kept me up to knowledge about them before he was captured..all of the data disks and files he ****sent to me giving me the instinct impression that they are perfect for each other..and why I'm on the topic let's go down the list of ****qualites they both have and alot more."**

The Woman moved over to her table and pulled out her scroll then unraveled it laying it across the table and leaning over it letting her long dark fuschia nails go down the paper reading the following descriptions:

**Strong**

**Independant**

**Trusting**

**The both have been on the side of evil (via spell)**

**A connection that will never be broken**

**Love**

**Compassionate **

**Considerate of each other's dreams and goals**

**Stubborn to the core**

**Caring**

**Sacrificing their love for common goal**

**" Out of all these words one word sums them up perfectly: Selfless**

The Woman walked down the hall stopping in front of her Brother's statue and slowly bowing down in front of him with her hand over her heart

**" My brother I making this promise to you in spirit..that I will try anything to help the Crane and Falcon reunite..even though this ****task might be very hard seeing as that I'm about to step foot on Earth in the first time in my life and putting myself in disguise...I ****will not let you down Zordon."**

Zordon's sister stood up letting her long Purple hair flow wildly before setting on top of her head in a unique braid twist up french style..and her long robes disappeaing and resolving into a lavender sundress with dark purple flowers..lifting her wrists up to her face seeing her bracelets on both of her wrists and her earrings boring a darkish purple gem

**" My name is Mysteria of Eltar..and my mission is to reunite the Crane and Falcon..I hope the job will be a success." Mysteria then ****took her necklace in her hands and dissolved into a purple mist out of her Castle's hallway...**

_**The End..Please be kind and review..it will get interesting in the upcoming chapters**_

_**Hardblack**_


	2. Trip To Reefside

Tommy looked at the clock as the bell rang. "You're dismissed," he told the class as excited students jumped up to leave for the weekend. He had no plans, other than to save the world from Mesogog. Since he had left college his life had fallen into a pretty predictable pattern. Get up around 5:00, practice martial arts for about 30 minutes, get ready for school, teach science to a bunch of kids who could really care less, go to Haley's cyber café, save the world, go to bed, and do it all again the next day. Tommy watched as the students filled out. Then something caught his eye. In the corner of the room stood a woman in a purple sundress. Tommy had never seen her before, but he couldn't get a good look as a bunch of giggling girls rushed passed him. Tommy smiled at them sending them into more fits of giggles. He then turned his attention to the woman in the corner, but she had disappeared. He brushed the woman off as his imagination playing tricks on him. He stuffed his briefcase with his homework and left the room. As he got into his jeep he saw a flash of purple. He looked over at the tree and again saw the woman. She had violet hair put up in a knot; her skin was a gray-blue color, and her eyes were a lilac color. He stared at her and then he blinked. When he opened his eyes she was gone. **That's the second time, maybe I'm not getting enough sleep**, Tommy thought as he drove over to the café. Once there he was glad to see nothing out of the norm. Kira was on stage singing one of her songs, Trent was taking orders from the teenagers at the back table, Ethan was on one of the computers playing on of his video games, and Conner was sweet talking a girl at a table in the back. Tommy looked around and spotted Haley at the counter mixing a drink and talking to the woman at the bar. As he approached the bar Haley smiled at him and nodded her head towards the drink next to her. Tommy smiled as he remembered the predictable 'talk' he had had with himself. The woman took her drink and left; leaving Haley and him to talk freely. "So what's up Tommy?" Haley asked as she began to make the drink orders Trent had just handed her. "Same old same old," Tommy replied after he took a sip of his blackberry storm milkshake. Haley gave him an oh-there-must-be-something-interesting-that-happened-to-you-look. Tommy was a little reluctant to tell her about the purple woman he saw. Fact of the matter was he had seen her twice and that usually meant that something big was in the works. Tommy saw a flash of purple in the mirror behind the bar and spun around. He searched frantically for the source and found it to be a dark purple t-shirt. Tommy turned back around disappointed about not seeing the mysterious purple lady. If she was indeed real he wanted to find out fist and foremost if she was friend or foe. Secondly he wanted to know what she wanted. Finally he wanted to help, or hurt her. As he turned back to Haley he caught the confused expression on her face. For the time being he decided to ignore it and begin a conversation on the new computer system being put into his house. Tommy knew all he had to do was get Haley talking about computers and she would forget almost anything else. The trick worked and for the next hour the two friends chatted about the new system, the Rangers, and the last threat from Mesogog. Once Kira had finished singing, Ethan finished his game, Conner wrapped up his date, and Trent had a break, the four headed to their back table. Once everyone was settled they began to talk about the latest monster that they had battled. Tommy was only half paying attention as he thought about the lady in purple. She looked familiar somehow, but he knew that he had never seen her. The only person he had seen with that color of skin had been Zordon. Tommy grew sad as he thought of his old mentor. He had remembered the first time he had seen him. Yes he was under an evil spell and thought him dreadful at the time, but it still counted. When he had turned good and ultimately assumed the White Ranger powers he thought of Zordon as a second father. He was jerked out of his thought, though, as he saw a purple mist in the room. He turned and looked at it as it transformed into the woman. He knew that the teenagers were staring at him, but he didn't care. He was not losing track of that girl again. She appeared to be looking for something or someone. As her eyes came to rest on him she smiled, bowed, and the vanished. Tommy blinked, shook his head, and rubbed his eyes. Anything thing to clear the imagination out of his head. When he turned back to his students he saw them looking at him with the most confused looks. Even worse than when he watched his students take one of his zoology tests. "Are you okay Dr. O.?" Conner asked as he looking into his mentor's eyes. Tommy shook his head and answered Conner's question with his own. "Did you guys see a girl in purple woman in here a few minutes ago?" The Rangers looked at each other and shook their heads. Tommy shrugged his shoulders and finished his drink. It was getting dark by now and he had to get home to grade his homework and prepare his biology test. He said goodbye to the Rangers and Haley and then went out to his car. The car ride to his house was, thank God, normal. So was the rest of his night, that was until he got into bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Okay so I hope that you guys like this chapter. Please review it's always welcome

Hardblack


	3. Mystique meets the Crane

_**Hey everyone..here's another chapter!**_

_**Summary: This time it's Kim's turn to see the mystery woman..please check out chapter two if you want to find out what's went **__**down before this chapter!**_

_**Ft. Lauderdale, Florida  
1: 35 p.m.**_

Kim was walking down the street towards her apartment when she spotted a woman with with purple hair and a familair skin tone heading down the street with a pair black shades on and a flowing purple skirt on with a conservative white blouse tucked into her belt that had a very instinctive symbol on the buckle

Mysteria's eyes lit up behind her glasses as she spotted the Crane walking on the opposite side of the street..' She let her hair grow out a little down to her back..it's her eyes that is hollow looking..like she's lost her true self throughout the years..' oh my brother these two are so over long for any kind of contact..true the descriptions..they are both selfless.'

Kim studied the woman closely as they neared each other..then Kim abruptly stopped and stood in her path.." Excuse me.."

Mysteria hid her surprise as she the Crane stopped her.." Yes..may I help you...um.."

" Kim..my name is Kimberly Hart..and your name is." Kim implied with a gesture of her hand

" My name is Mystique..my mother and father said that it felt right." Mystique said

" Are you knew around here..I've been living here for three years."

" I'm visiting someone that was very close to my brother..um I've got to get going..but hopefully you'll see me around." Mystique says then she stepped to the side and walked off quickly around the corner

Kim shook her head then resumed her walk down the street then she went inside a book store immediately heading towards the drama and romance novels Mystique walked pass the aisle quickly

" What the hell." Kim mumbled as she ranned to the end of the aisle searching her left side first and then the right side but found no one matching the description of the woman she just conversed with out on the street.." Let me get my books and get the hell out of her before I cause a damn scene."

Mystique smile as she peeped over the aisle at the Crane as she selected her books then she moved down the aisle looking for her next book

' Time to really rattle her nerves a little'

Kim stooped down thumbing her finger over the titles until she saw the same purple skirt walk pass her.." Mys.." Kim looked up letting all of her books fall to the floor when she spotted no one wearing the purple skirt

" Are you alright child?" and elderly woman queried as she placed her hand on Kim's shoulder's

" Y-y-yeah.." Kim answered with a flustered voice as she hastily picked up her books and brushed past the elderly woman and out the aisle

The Elderly woman eyes followed the Crane as she set her books on the counter..and after paying the cashier Kim bolted out the store and down the street..the Elderly woman smiled to herself as she walked out the store and down the opposite side of the street disappearing into a alley turning back into her former self.

Kim didn't stop until she came upon single floor house.." What the hell is going on..maybe I finally need a damn pyschiatrist after all that I've been subjected to." Kim entered her house locking the door knob and bolt lock and rechecking all of her windows and back door

_Four hours later_

Kim decided to lay down for the rest of the evening even though it was just starting to get dark..Kim got up and looked out her window when saw Mystique standing right outside her gate looking up at her with purple eyes

' The game has only begun Crane ' Mystique then disappeared into the night

" What type of games is playing.." Kim wondered then she slowly backed up into Mystique

" AAAhhhhh!!."

_**That's all for this chapter..if you have read this plz leave a review..We need some good motivation in order for us to continue on!**_

_**Hardblack**_


	4. The Chat, and a new plan

_Disclaimer: I Wish I owned them..but I only the characters Mystique, Nola and Dola!!_

**Kim's House  
****FL. Lauderdale, Florida  
****7:30 p.m.**

I'm not playing any games dear.." Mystique says as she took a few steps away from the Crane

" Then why have you been stalking me all day, why are you in my house giving off this wierd vibe..then?" Kimberly questioned

" I've been around my dear..and I know all about your past." Mystique said as she started around Kim's living room

Kim stared at the Mysterious woman then slowly reached over and picked up her baseball bat and inched up behind Mystique and took a swing only to have the bat go through her

" Oohhh..that tickles..but please don't try that Again Pink Crane." Mystique implied as she turned around and her purple eyes locked onto Kim's hazel ones

" What do you want with me?"

Mystique gave Kim the up and down look and then her eyes locked onto Kim's left hand which was being held by her right hand then turned her gaze upward to meet the hazel eyes of the Crane.." The Question is what or who do you want." Mystique said

then quickly disappeared out of Kim's house leaving Kim shaking her head

" I want him..but I know that it won't happen." Kim muttered as she fell to her knees

' Never say never my dear' Mystique commented as watched from the outside window before vanishing once again

_**Mystique's Palace  
**__**Her Private Sancutary**_

Mystique was walking down her long corrider slowly going over her previous encounters with Thomas and Kimberly respectively.." Oh Brother.. those two are so in tune with each other and the connection to their Ninjetti animals has strenghtened their bond and love for one another as well..and no doubt with my frequent appearances on and off today will hopefully get them going in the right direction..and if it doesn't then I'll just have to get them heading in towards one another." Mystique came to a stop in front of her shrine to all of the rangers that served under her brother'sguidance

" My Queen are you in there." a voice asked from the other side of the sanctuary's door followed by a knock

" Yes Nula..you may come in." Mystique suggested as she turned around making her robe reappear then walked over to her table

Nula entered her Queen's sanctuary closing the door behind her and headed over to her Queen." My Queen..Have you made any progress?"

" Yes I have Nula..I've visited both of them..I more than seemed to rattle the Crane's nerves from being in her presence."

" You've made verbal contact with the Crane..from what I've read she's alot stubborn than usual."

" Yes she is as well as fiesty..but the Falcon has fallen into his shell and his main focus in on his teaching but he did make eye to eye contact with me inside this place where he sat with this group of teenagers that are his students..and the red head..I think she's the owner and a I'm not sure if she's more than friend to the Falcon..but I will learn out more somehow..but until then." Mystique said

as she turned to her left and gestured her hands and made two globes appear.." One globe is demonstrating how Tommy was faring through the night." Mystique commented then moved over to the second globe.." And this is how Kimberly is doing."

_**Kimberly's Place  
**__**7:55 p.m**_

Kimberly ranted around her Living room cursing and screaming all the while everything that her hands came in contact with went flying every which.." Why..who..what..calm down Kimberly..noooo.." Kim mumbled as she flopped onto her couch and sighed while her hands covered her face.." Unless..she can't be..oh my god she is..she look just like Zordon especially in the pigemnt tone of her skin but the eyes are purple..what does she want with me."

_**Mystique's Sanctuary**_

" My dear you will find out all in due time..until the next time!" Mystique implied as she placed her hands on the globes and watched as they blacked out the she turned and looked at her confidant.." Do you think you can do a job for me Nula."

" Anything for you my Queen." Nola replied

" I want you to go and retrieve your twin sister Dola for me..I want to send the two of you on a mission for me." Mystique stated

" Right away My Queen." Nola applied before turning around on her heels and exiting the sanctuary

Mystique turned around to face her portraits with a smile slowly graced over her face." Expect the unexpected you two."

_**The End**_

_**Please leave a review!!**_


End file.
